ABANDONED The real reason why Aubrey is such a bitch to Beca
by ProfessorTumbledryer
Summary: Why does Aubrey seem to hate Beca so much, especially when she could be their key to winning the championship?
1. Chapter 1

'Do you have any idea what you're doing, or did I leave the Bellas in such incapable hands that you haven't planned anything yet? Come on Becs'

The older blonde shouted at her, furious. So furious, that she didn't at all notice the nickname for her once arch rival slipping out.

Aubrey, calm the fuck down. I have everything under control

Really, well why did you knock on my door at 9am, on the day before the activities fair, asking me for advice?

Because Aubrey, you've done this more often than I have, and while I've prepared, I don't want to fall under your 'exact' standards.' Beca replied, using air quotes around the word 'exact', smirking slightly.

Beca didn't know why Aubrey was acting like this. They'd actually become friends of sorts by the time championship rolled around, Chloe had even confided in her that Aubrey actually liked her now, hard to believe given the current state of their interactions.

After the show, Aubrey had been distant. Beca didn't know what she'd done, maybe the kiss with Jesse had been seen as 'unprofessional' by the fiery blonde.

Whatever it was, she'd been more and more difficult to be around since then. Beca missed her friends, especially given that over summer, she and Jesse had broken up, both realising that a minor crush wasn't worth ruining a solid friendship for. It had been nice while it lasted, but Beca's heart wasn't really in it and they both knew that..

Chloe had been there for her of course, in her bubbly, enigmatic way, and Beca loved her for it. She loved seeing the moody blonde less, every time she went over to hers and Chloe's place, she'd had her head bitten off for no reason whatsoever.

She'd approached Chloe, to see if there was anything she'd done to upset Aubrey. They'd been getting along well and she was genuinely concerned that she'd irreversibly damaged their friendship somehow. But every time she asked, the redhead pursed her lips and just said that nothing was the matter. Beca thought Chloe was a lousy liar.

Beca grew tired of the verbal assault from her former friend. Chloe clearly wasn't home. She'd have come out at the first sign of yelling, ever the mediator between her two closest friends.

Quickly, she walked towards a very confused looking Blonde, placing her arms on either side of her head, trapping the slightly older woman against the wall in a bid to stop her yelling.

'What the hell tiny'

'You're slipping Aubrey, if you were really angry, you'd have called me 'midget' or something more offensive. What's really the matter?'

'Nothing is the matter except having your tiny, skinny self practically on top of me'

'Again with 'skinny', can't you insult me today or something?'

'Beca, please get out of my personal space. We both know I have a rape whistle'

'No Aubrey, I need to know what's been going on with you. I loved that we were finally becoming friends, why did you have to just suddenly become distant?'

'It's... it's not your fault okay. I just couldn't be around you anymore, especially after what happened'

'What happened'

'At finals. Jesse practically mounting you in the middle of the audience'

'For your information Aubrey, he just kissed me. And as you well know, we're just friends now, so you don't have to worry about my toner, or whatever'

At this, Aubrey sighed, and all signs of anger disapeared from her face. A light blush graced her cheeks before she replied,

'It wasn't you I was worried about Beca.'

'Jesse didn't do anything either, just because he's in a different singing group, it's not the end of the world Aubrey

Aubrey cut the agitated brunette off.

'It wasn't him either'

Beca seemed genuinely perplexed, while Aubrey didn't seem to know where to look, eyes trying to find anything but the younger woman practically pinning her to a wall.

'Well who then?'

'Oh fuck it' Aubrey sighed, before reaching up with her left hand to reach for the back of her friend's neck and pressing her lips gently to Beca's. She responded to the kiss, enjoying the softness of her friend's lips, feeling an intensity there that she'd never felt with any of the boys she'd kissed before. As the blonde moved to deepen the kiss though, she jumped back, starkly reminded of the fact that she was in Aubrey and Chloe's living room, kissing Aubren fucking Posen, a girl, when she was in fact a straight woman. A straight woman who felt weak at the knees kissing another woman.

'Oh' Beca responded, once her brain managed to start functioning again.

'Aca-awesome. At least I got to try that once anyway, definitely better than I expected.' the blonde said softly, gently starting to pull away from Beca to leave the room.

'Where are you going now, you can't just do that and just leave'

'I have to Becks. I can't seem to be around you without wanting to do that. You're just so... you.' Aubrey mumbled.

Beca didn't know how to feel. But she couldn't let the blonde leave. Not when she'd just felt arguably the best kiss of her life.

Beca pressed forwards with her body, before forcing the blonde to make eye contact.

'I don't know what this is. I don't know how to feel Aubrey, I've never even thought about kissing a girl before, I'm straight.

'Let me lea...'

'You're not leaving. That kiss was incredible, and for whatever reason, I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking about it.'

Before giving her a chance to reply, Beca leaned up and pressed her lips to Aubrey's.

It was a harder kiss than before, though Beca noted that it was still as soft as before, but it was somehow much more... electric.

Aubrey was completely lost in the sensations of Beca's lips. She'd been lost to the girl ever since her audition, though she'd thought she was pretty ever since she'd met her at the fair. Aubrey was a Posen though, destined to win. She couldn't afford to lose herself to some petty wannabe DJ, so she'd been cruel to the girl ever since Chloe had talked her into letting her into the Bellas.

Over time, she'd realised that the girl was going places. That she might actually win them the competition. That maybe, in order to win, Aubrey would actually need her help. It stung, but she'd do whatever it took to win the final for her friends.

She'd softened towards the girl, and as she did so, her old feelings started to return, not that they'd ever really left. Chloe could tell of course, her friend was incredibly insightful when it came to reading people. Every time the bubbly ginger had tried to raise the subject with her, she'd blanched and changed the topic or suddenly found an errand to run. She could see the sympathy in the redhead's eyes though, every time the three of them had been in the same room. She couldn't _stand_ pity.

Beca moved to part her friend's lips and Aubrey moaned slightly, causing Beca to press harder into her with her body, properly pinning Aubrey to the wall and simultaneously slipping her tongue into her mouth to caress her tongue.

The kiss got very intense very quickly after that. Beca's hand was entwined in Aubrey's hair, tugging slightly, each pull causing the blonde to moan and become more aggressive, occasionally biting Beca's lip.

Suddenly, the door to the living room opened, and Chloe walked in, causing the two to break apart. Chloe looked shocked for a split second, before beaming and winking at the pair of them and walking back out.

They were silent for a moment before Beca started to giggle. Aubrey punched her lightly in the arm before laughing too.

For the rest of the day, they hung out as normal, both content to not push things too far at the moment. Aubrey keen to not make Beca react like she had, and Beca confused as to what all this meant for her identity.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day, joined by Chloe eventually, they spent their time watching musicals, Beca deciding to just go with it instead of complaining about hating movies. She did kinda like watching Catherine Zeta Jones in Chicago after all.

It was a great way to spend the afternoon, and by the time she left at six pm, just in time to get to the radio station, she'd felt considerably calmer than she had earlier.

She was trying not to think about Aubrey. Well she _was_ , she was happy to be on speaking terms with her again, but she was desperately trying not to remember _that_ kiss. To have Aubrey _fucking_ Posen moan into her mouth. Christ.

She threw herself down into the chair in the booth, not bothering to say hello to Luke, furiously getting her headphones out of her backpack. Luke wisely backed away, deciding to hang around a little after his shift in the hopes that Beca might calm down enough to talk to him about it.

It worked, and Beca's song choices slowly started to mellow out over the next hour.

He knocked on the door, and opened it carefully when he got no response. Beca was lost in the music she was playing. He touched her gently on the shoulder, making her jump and rapidly take her headphones off.

'Hey Beca, is there anything you want to talk about? You seemed pretty upset earlier.'

'Nothing's the matter, I was just having a pretty crappy day.'

'If you say so Beca. Just know you can always talk to me about anything okay?'

'Yeah. Thanks Luke'

'No problem.'

He left then, knowing that Beca was shutting him out, but he was happy he'd been able to reassure her that she could go to him. Grabbing his bags, he looked back at the booth silently before leaving the building.

…...

She wasn't homophobic or anything. Despite her somewhat conservative upbringing, she'd always been open to other people living how they wanted to. _Other people_ being the operative term. She'd never really considered that she might be interested in other women. Sure, she found her favourite film, Resident Evil, courtesy of a really badass female protagonist, but she'd never actually thought anything more of it. Aubrey and Chloe were both attractive, anybody could see that, it didn't mean she was _interested_ like that.

She could never really think properly around other people. Only when she was alone with her music, although that wasn't being alone, not really, could she actually sort through her own mind and find out how she actually _felt_ about things.

She felt... conflicted. Undoubtedly, Aubrey's affections had taken her completely by surprise. What had surprised her more though, is how she'd responded. She'd enthusiastically reciprocated, instigated the second kiss. She'd felt more _intensity_ there than she'd managed to feel with Jesse, or in any of her limited experiences with other guys.

She hadn't lied to Aubrey, she really didn't think she could walk away from the girl after such a heartfelt kiss. Beca guessed that she might be bisexual, or at least bi-curious for Aubrey. Which she was okay with on an intellectual level, but she didn't know how her Dad would take it and whether the rest of the girls from the Bella's would be so open minded.

Her second concern was unfounded, she had no doubt. They'd accepted Cynthia Rose easily enough. Chloe even, she'd casually admitted over a drunken game of truth or dare that she'd 'batted for the other team once or twice', before downing her shot and falling over. There was no reason to think that they wouldn't accept the two of them.

Her Dad though. He'd barely re-entered her life, forced her to take a degree at his precious University, and insisted that she'd gotten involved in a club of some variety. She'd done all that and enjoyed it, but it didn't change the fact that her Dad was pretty set in his ways. She didn't think he was homophobic per se, but she was fairly certain that he wouldn't be pleased with _her_ being bi.

Aubrey deserved her effort. Her former nemesis turned Captain turned friend had opened her heart to Beca, and apparently it was something she seemed to want to reciprocate.

Beca resolved to meet Aubrey as soon as possible to talk about what could be happening between them. She sent her a quick text;

Beca: Hey Aub, still at the station. Hope you're getting some rest for tomorrow's practice! x

…...

Hours later, she'd had no response. She reassured herself in the knowledge that it was late, that Aubrey may have gone to sleep early.

…...

Back at their flat, Aubrey was lying wide awake, every so often leaning over to read the text from Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey lay in bed, awake, for quite some time. When she eventually tired of the activity, she woke up and headed into the kitchen. She made two mugs of hot chocolate, one for Chloe as she knew the other woman was still awake.

Quietly she knocked on her friend's door, and received approval to enter.

Chloe excitedly took the mug from Aubrey, face falling slightly when she saw that Aubrey looked agitated.

'What's up with you then? We had a great day today, you and Beca actually got along for once' Chloe asked, smiling at the memory.

'I don't know how to feel Chlo.'

'You've had a toner for her for a long time, probably for longer than even I'm aware.' replied Chloe, grinning slightly.

'That's just it though. It's always been a fantasy, something hot to daydream about. I can't believe it's real. It's scary that I actually went through with it.' replied Aubrey, lost in her thoughts.

'Beca clearly seems keen on the idea'

'What if I'm not?' Aubrey responded, worried.

'Of course you are Aubrey. You practically drool over the girl at practice. Just because your upbringing was a little more conservative...' Chloe reasoned

'A little more conservative? Chloe, my family is one of the key Christian bastions of our country's banking trade.'

'Okay, a lot more conservative than most. But who cares, you have to live your life for you.

'Since I was six, I've wanted that fairytale wedding to some handsome Yale economics graduate who went to Eaton'

'Well maybe you just get a princess instead. A girl who's going to be a badass, kick ass DJ who's going to blow up all of Hollywood?'

'Maybe you're right Chlo. I just hope it doesn't get back to my family.' sighed Aubrey dejectedly.

…...

Beca woke up the following morning late, too late for her first class, but it's not like she was planning on going to it anyway. She'd had a fitful night sleep, half nightmares of her dad casting her out and half practically pornographic images of Aubrey in varying states of undress.

She dragged herself out of bed and poured out some cheap instant coffee in the communal kitchen. Adding hot water, she took the drink and headed back into her bedroom and sat down at the desk. She'd decided to make a mixtape for Aubrey, to show her that she wasn't going to be afraid in pursuing what could be an amazing thing for both of them.

She got dressed, a little more femininely than usual, even putting on some extra eyeliner and perfume, and headed outside to her second class. She texted Aubrey as she was walking to her building;

Beca: Want to meet up for lunch today?

Aubrey: Sure Becs, where do you feel like?

Beca: New Vegetarian place off campus?

Aubrey: Sounds great, see you there at 1?

Beca: See you there x

Aubrey: x


	4. Chapter 4

For the purposes of my story, Aubrey isn't actually a camp director after graduation, instead she manages to get onto a medical program at Barden. Just because I can see her doing more than that, but also so she can share a house with Chloe, who's doing a graduate course in elementary teaching.

I haven't got too much free time at the moment, so I'll upload when I can, but no promises!

…...

Beca hurried over to the cafe, having left the stall at the activities fair in Amy's capable hands. Cynthia Rose was with her too, so Beca was hoping that nothing dramatic would end up happening while she was away, although it could be pretty hard to tell with Amy. They'd had a few people interested, certainly more than last year.

Beca was saddened though by a lack of Aubrey at the fair. She'd expected her friend to be there all morning actually, Aubrey wasn't known for her delegation skills, even if she was no longer captain of the Bellas. She was actually a few minutes early, and took a seat inside the venue. She ordered a cup of tea from a pleasant looking older gentleman, she thought he could potentially be the owner given his demeanour.

…...

Aubrey had woken up at 7am, and had intended to head out to help Beca with the fair before decicing that she couldn't go through with it. She didn't know if she could stand being in such close quarters with Beca without wanting to kiss the girl, something which she definitely wasn't emotionally ready for given the fact that it was a highly public place and their friends (and enemies) were milling around everywhere.

So she'd stayed in, and desperately tried to take her mind off things by delving into one of her new 'intro to anatomy' textbooks. She'd struggled for years to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, but with perfect grades, she'd had the freedom to go into pretty much anything. Eventually she'd decided on Medicine, her ability to organise and retain information would serve her well, and she didn't think she was _too_ intense for the caring side of things, thought that had always been Chloe's forte. Chloe had gained similar grades, but had opted to do a course in elementary teaching,, given her love of children, colouring in and all things childlike. Both of them were going to be staying at Barden , though neither could commit to being part of the Bellas, given their hectic schedules. Aubrey hoped Chloe would enjoy her course, she was fiercely protective of the redhead and never liked to see the slightly younger woman in any difficulty.

She read her textbook solidly, until she looked up at her computer to search for a definition for the medical term 'dyspnoea'. She idly browsed until she happened to glance down at the time on her laptop, noticing that it was just after half past twelve.

'Shit' she exclaimed, before hurriedly sending Beca a text and heading into the bathroom to put her makeup on and throw some clothes on.

Aubrey: Beca, I'm so sorry, just noticed the time. Be there in about forty minutes!

Beca: No problem Bree, see you there x

…...

Aubrey got out of her car just a little after quarter past one. She practically jogged over to the cafe, noticing Beca near a window, immersed in a book.

'What are you reading?' she asked, causing Beca to jump slightly in her chair.

'Oh, just a book that Chloe leant me. It's that famous one, 'Girl with the dragon tattoo', she seems pretty cool.

'I haven't managed to read that yet, I'll have to at some point, I've been so busy'

'You will be, preparing for medicine must take ages, no wonder you've had very little time this summer'

'Not that you'd know, I've been avoiding you for a lot of it. Sorry' apologised Aubrey, lowering her eyes slightly at the admission.

'I'm sorry too. It's not like I made it easy on you' protested Beca

'You did though Beca. I just couldn't help how I was reacting around you. Either I'd blow up at the tiniest little thing or I'd have an uncontrollable urge to kiss you.'

At this, Beca blushed slightly and smirked, causing Aubrey to laugh at the utter adorableness of her friend.

'Don't fight it too hard. The second one I mean. Not the first one, I like it better when we get along and you're you know, not shouting...'

'Stop rambling Beca. It's adorable, but just stop. I promise I won't yell at you, and if I do get angry for some reason, I'll talk to you about it. As long as you promise to do the same, okay?'

'Sounds like a deal Bree' Beca smiled.

'So about that first part' Beca started with a wink.

Instantly, Aubrey froze up, unsure at what to do in this kind of situation. They were in a booth, but they were in public! Imagine the fallout. As Aubrey became introspective, Beca started to laugh'

'I was joking Aubrey. This is new to both of us. I doubt we'll be ready to be flying gay flags all over Barden just yet.

'I just don't know how people will take it.'

'The Bellas will be fine, you know that. And as for other people, well we can always keep it between us for now.'

'Chloe already knows.' said Aubrey quietly

'And Amy winked at me when I said I was off to get lunch with you. Something about 'pheromones in the water' or whatever. She didn't make a lot of sense.' responded Beca, unsure as to what the girl had actually meant. It was difficult to tell with Amy sometimes.

'If Amy knows, the rest of the Bellas will know soon enough. I guess if they can be okay with the others, they can be okay with us.' reasoned Aubrey

'Let's not push it though. If they find out, okay, but we're both pretty new to all of this. I'd never thought about liking women before yesterday'

'And do you?' asked Aubrey gently

'Do I what?' asked a confused Beca

'Like women.'

'Oh. Well I think so, I mean, I've never felt anything like that kiss Aubrey.'

'Well if Jesse is your best experience, it's not really that surprising' joked Aubrey

'Hey! He's a nice guy, but I'll admit, maybe not massively gifted in the kissing department.' admitted Beca, laughing

'So...' questioned Aubrey

'Yes, I think I might be bi-curious, at least for you anyway. You?'

'That's good to hear. I guess I've just been irrationally negative towards you since we met, and I only really started to understand why, after we became friends. I guess I've liked you like that since auditions, but I've never really considered myself to be anything other than straight. I suppose I feel the same way as you. I want to try this, I don't think I could deal with not seeing where it goes.'

'So it's settled then. We do this, whatever it is, and keep it to ourselves and Chloe as much as possible.' smiled Beca happily

'Agreed.' acquiesced Aubrey with a genuine smile.

For the rest of the meal they sat and had lighter conversation, occasionally talking about anecdotes involving their friends. They ate a pasta type dish which the friendly owner/waiter had recommended, which neither of them could pronounce. It was amazing, and Aubrey had made Beca promise to return as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

They left, both heading together back to the activities fair. They took Aubrey's car, just for the ease of it rather than having to travel back very far to campus. Aubrey somehow found a parking spot, the lot was full to overflowing, unsurprising given the number of students interested in joining activities for the coming year.

Amy smirked at the both when they approached the table. Beca blushed as may have been expected, Aubrey looked defiantly back at Amy until the younger girl lowered her gaze and muttered about

'crazy lesbians.' Aubrey asked what she meant by the comment, but Amy acted as though she hadn't heard her and immediately launched into an explanation of what had transpired while they were at lunch.

'So, we were standing here minding our own business, when some hot guys came up, I swear they were checking me out but I've got too many boys on the go at the moment, have to leave myself time for the Bellas, don't I?

'Yes, but Amy, did we get any signups?' asked Beca

'Nada Captain, but I may have gotten one of their numbers, just in case my Thursday guy falls through'

'Amy, no signups?' repeated Beca, a little impatiently

'That's what I said wasn't it. Go and get your knickers off Aubrey's floor so you can manually untwist them yeah? We'll be fine, we've got enough people from last year to keep the Bellas going'

'Aubrey's floor, what?'

'What?' Aubrey simultaneously exclaimed

'It's fine, your lady toner secrets are safe with me. I have a massive gaydar, it's the reason my head's so big, need all that space to support it. Twiglets like you don't have it. Your secret is safe though, don't worry. Those skinny bitches are never going to figure out that you have the hots for each other'

'We don't..'

' _Sure_ you don't Captains. Now are you going to take over or what?

…...

'One sign up Aubrey.'

'Well it's not the end of the world, me and Chloe will be around, and we should have just enough to continue on.

'Will you and Chloe be getting involved again?' asked Beca hopefully, but already knowing her friend's answer.

'Not officially no. I don't think either of us will have the time with our grad courses, but we'll try and come down for training sometimes and help you, if that's alright? Don't want to step on your toes, I know how I get controlling sometimes'

'That's because you're good at it Aubrey. Imagine what we'd have been like last year without you. We'd have been crushed.'

'Or we'd have worked on your songs for longer and been even better.

'There's no guarantee that we would have, or that we'd have even had regular practice without you'

'You DO hate cardio Beca' Aubrey smiled, leaning on the other girl slightly

'And now I'm in charge...' Beca started, grinning

'If you think that you're going to stop cardio Beca

'Relax Bree, chill. You'd find out somehow and it really wouldn't be worth it'

'Damn right it wouldn't' she replied, laughing heartily.

…...

Aubrey stopped off at the supermarket on the way home and picked up two pizzas, enough to share with Chloe. It had been agreed that having Beca stay over at her empty dorm-room was massively unfavourable compared to staying over with Chloe and Aubrey, who had a spare room in their relatively spacious flat. Aubrey had agreed anyway, Beca was happy to contentedly go along with the blonde's plans, finding it unnecessary to disagree on something so small, given that her friend was known for wanting her own way.

Not that she thought Aubrey would make her do anything she didn't want to do. But she knew her enough to know that letting her make the decision would make her happy, which is something Beca found herself increasingly wanting for friend.

They ate the food together in the living room, Chloe insisting on taking the end of the couch, leaving Beca and Aubrey sat closely together. She could have easily taken the chair, but Aubrey guessed that Chloe was doing it deliberately, probably to encourage more of what she'd walked in on the previous day.

Thinking about what had happened so recently, Aubrey became acutely aware that her thigh was pressing against Beca's on the couch. An innocent touch absolutely, but one which had been gradually driving her more and more insane over the past hour and a half. The urge to just drop her hand to Beca's leg and explore her inner thigh was incredible.

She stood, suddenly feeling unable to withstand the sensation of Beca, insisting that she needed to go and get them some more popcorn. It was nearly the end of the film. Beca and Chloe looked at each other, Beca bemused, Chloe with a little more insight.

Beca had noticed the contact too. But she was desperately, and ironically in her case, trying to engross herself in the film. Given that she barely knew what the film was about, (something about xmas?) she had to admit to herself that she hadn't been very successful. When Aubrey finally stood, it was a feeling partially of relief, but also partially of loss. She missed the touch.

As Aubrey returned, roughly at the end of the film, Chloe stood and made her excuses. She insisted that she had do go and do some pre-reading that she'd neglected over summer, and encouraged the other two to sit down and watch another movie.

When Aubrey started talking about feeling tired, she pointedly looked at the full bowl of popcorn, and promptly put in a new DVD, leaving the two of them alone on the couch, sitting now as far away from each other as they could possibly manage on the tiny, barely two person sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

They watched the movie in silence. Neither of them daring to look at each other. Beca was scarcely breathing.

Gradually, Aubrey decided to move along the couch, slowly moving into Beca's infamous personal space barrier. She'd never been much of a cuddler, certainly not with Beca, that was Chloe's forte, but she had to do something to ease the tension.

'Is it okay if I put my arm around you? I know you're not a cuddler, but we were sitting miles apart and I...'

'Now who's rambling. I guess that would be okay.' replied Beca, clearly amused by the normally succinct and direct blonde woman.

Aubrey smiled at the minor victory, leaning over and placing her left arm around Beca's shoulders, nestling into her. Beca smiled too, glad for an end to the awkward silence they were both feeling after the hasty departure of Chloe.

They spent the better part of the movie like that, Beca starting to absent-mindedly play with Aubrey's hair, completely ignoring the story in front of her to focus on how it felt to have Aubrey so close.

It was nice. It was more than nice really. She smelled like some kind of expensive soap, just as she'd imagined detecting the previous day. Exactly what she might have expected if she'd ever had cause to think about being in such close quarters with her former antagonist. Her breathing seemed erratic though, laboured, and it took Beca a few moments to realise that she might actually be the cause.

Aubrey had enjoyed the cuddling right up until the point at which Beca started to touch her. She normally enjoyed the sensation of having her hair played with, it normally relaxed her. It didn't make her feel like _this._ Aubrey was confused momentarily at her reaction, but then internally chastised herself. It didn't matter how innocent the action was it seemed, her body would always react to Beca's presence.

Beca turned to look at Aubrey, who seemed to be engrossed in the movie, though her breathing betrayed her. Cascading blonde hair framing an elegant face. Full lips tainted red by lipstick, brilliant blue eyes almost occluded by dark, blown pupils. She was gorgeous, and how Beca had managed to make it through a year without noticing amazed her. She'd never properly _looked_ at Aubrey before. The woman even had dimples when she smiled, something which became much more obvious to Beca as Aubrey turned to face her.

'See something you like DJ?' asked Aubrey, smirking as she noticed Beca's lengthy gaze.

'I was just...' started Beca, caught out.

Eager to cut off another ramble mid flow, Aubrey leaned in, quickly capturing Beca's lips.

It was a simple, relatively chaste kiss, but one which broke the tenseness between them. Beca leant forwards, eager to reciprocate, and it wasn't long before the heat intensified.

Aubrey stood up, with Beca immediately protesting at the loss of contact, something which the blonde found simultaneously adorable and incredibly sexy. She turned to face Beca, and before her companion's confusion could turn into an interjection, she manoeuvred so she was straddling Beca's legs on the couch, knees either side of her friend's.

'Much better' she whispered to the captivated brunette, before leaning in for another searing kiss.

The kiss deepened, both parties enthusiastically deepening the contact, tongues immediately entering a fierce battle, Aubrey's hands buried in Beca's hair as she fought for dominance. Not to be outdone, Beca bit down hard on Aubrey's lip, receiving a loud moan of approval from the blonde. Pressing her advantage, Beca reluctantly detached herself from Aubrey's lips to focus on her neck. She left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down from Aubrey's ear to her pulse point, before biting and sucking the sensitive area, determined to leave some mark, to prove the surreal events of the past few days real. The idea of claiming Aubrey, the stereotypical A-type woman, was mind-blowing. To be able to take so much control from her was electric, and Beca wasn't about to let that go willingly.

Aubrey's body was on fire. So much of their bodies were in contact. Beca's confidence was growing, and in each action, Aubrey felt a little closer to the edge. When Beca bit roughly into her neck, she gasped, unable to keep up the pretence of disaffection any longer. Her hips ground down into Beca's unconsciously, both of them moaning at the contact.

Beca's hands wandered of their own accord, travelling down Aubrey's back, nails marking their downward path. They settled hesitantly just above the waistband of Aubrey's jeans before making their final descent down, resting gently on the curvature of her companion's ass. Beca's lips made their way up Aubrey's neck slowly again, making sure to tease the blonde with agonisingly light kisses and nips before leaning up to whisper into Aubrey's ear.

She gently nipped at the helix, before breathing;

'So, how many times have you thought about me doing this?' Beca playfully asked, her sultry tone drawing an intake of breath from the blonde.'

'Often, but it was never as intense as this' replied Aubrey shakily.

'Well then maybe you need new daydreams' Beca responded, before moving down to enthusiastically kiss her friend again.

Beca didn't know where this confidence was coming from. She'd never been like this before, never the instigator. But the ready nature in which her normally domineering friend relinquished control was intoxicating.

Breathing was coming in shallow, short bursts for both of them now. Both too enraptured with the interlocking of their lips to pay much attention to inconsequential things like a desire for oxygen.

Beca was, apparently, an ass girl. She was absorbed in the sensation of running her hands over Aubrey's jeans, jeans which luckily left very little to the imagination. She kneaded the exploratively, enjoying the blonde's reactions, which were a combination of barely stifled moans and a rapid intensification of their kisses.

Aubrey lost herself completely in Beca. She didn't know where her friend's sudden shift in personality had come from, she'd been expecting reluctance or hesitancy. She also didn't know how to accept that she was being well and truly _topped,_ she was a woman who tended to control as much of her personal life as she did her professional life. It fit for them though, and Aubrey was enjoying being able to let somebody else lead, enjoying submitting to someone else's desires.

Somehow they stood, though neither of them was really focussing on co-ordination, both still resolutely attached at the lips. Beca spun them then, and forcibly pushed Aubrey against a wall, the latter's back hitting the surface with a dull thud. The brunette was on her immediately though, pressing her lips to the blonde's once again, hands wandering the body before her. Aubrey moved to flip them, wanting to regain some semblance of control over her hormones, her body seemed by this point to be inflamed. Beca rebuffed it, roughly grabbing Aubrey's wrists and resolutely pinning them above her head.

'You've had months to think about this, it's my turn Bree' she practically growled into the blonde's ear, voice hoarse from arousal.

'Oh God Beca, can you stop teasing me and just ….;

'Just what Aubrey?'

'Just come to bed' Aubrey begged quietly, unable to cope with the sensations Beca was inflicting upon her any longer.

'Aye aye Captain' replied Beca with a flirtatious smirk, before grabbing her companion by the hand and leading her into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey closed the door with a loud bang in her haste to shut it behind them. Beca wasted no time in once again attaching their lips.

Aubrey seemed to be kissing her like their lives depended on it, and Beca certainly wasn't complaining. She felt light-headed, partially due to lack of oxygen, partially due to the effect Aubrey's kisses were having on her, but breathing was the last thing on her mind.

She'd never been this turned on before. She'd never even come close to it. She'd always assumed that she wasn't the _sexual_ kind of girl, not particularly bothered about _all of that_. She'd never been happier to be wrong though. She felt as through the throbbing at her core was radiating throughout her entire body. Aubrey's hands had wandered to her back, nails digging in and leaving marks every time Beca bit her lip or kissed her particularly aggressively. If her reactions were anything to go by, Aubrey seemed to be incredibly turned on too, particularly keen on the rough touches of Beca's hands or the almost brutal way in which she sought to mark every exposed inch of alabaster skin.

Beca didn't think she could ever tire of the way in which Aubrey responded to her. Or Aubrey in general. The blonde was fierce, resilient, incredibly intelligent. But like this.. like this she was a goddess. She felt as though it was the first time she'd ever been able to see beneath the mask of Aubrey's authority, and been able to glimpse at the persona underneath. Animalistic, submissive, passionate. Traits she felt privileged to be able to witness, let alone _feel_.

She was new to all of this. She didn't know what she was doing, and for a moment she faltered, breaking the kiss. Aubrey was quick to notice, and immediately looked concerned.

'What's the matter Beca?'

'I've never done... this.. before. I don't even know what I'm doing, if I'm even ready'

'That's okay, I'm brand new to it too. We can go slow okay? No pressure.'

'Are you sure? You seemed pretty keen on coming in here?' questioned Beca, not wanting to deny Aubrey.

'Oh, so Chloe wouldn't walk in and see us practically on top of each other in the living room'

'Oh' responded Beca, slightly disappointed, insecurities momentarily convincing her that she'd been on the wrong track entirely.

'Not that I don't want to _fuck_ you' Aubrey replied, taking care to enunciate the word 'fuck'. The combination of the coarse language and Aubrey's sultry tone felt like sex to Beca, and she immediately moaned, not having been prepared to try and suppress such a reaction.

Beca blushed, and Aubrey smiled at the reaction she'd invoked in her friend. Aubrey had been honest, she was new to exploring her not-so-straight side. And while she was more aroused than she'd ever been before, she was entirely prepared to wait for however long Beca needed. Her introspection was short lived however, Beca suddenly finding her confidence again and bodily moving Aubrey to the bed, pushing her shoulders roughly so that she fell backwards. Wasting no time, Beca climbed on top of her, mirroring their earlier positions on the couch.

'Just because I'm not going to _fuck_ you today, doesn't mean I'm going to stop teasing Aubrey' Beca growled into the blonde's ear, enjoying the way Aubrey's hips attempted to rise to grant her some much needed friction. Beca had been prepared for such a reaction though, and had been holding down the prone woman's hips for exactly that reason.

'Fuck you Beca' complained Aubrey loudly, desperate to find some measure of relief.

'Oh, I will be, don't worry Posen.' smirked Beca, before running her left hand down Aubrey's inner thigh, enjoying the way in which her friend squirmed under the touch. She let her hands travel higher again, roughly raking her nails up the denim, stopping just beneath the point at which Aubrey might have gained a modicum of satisfaction.

'Ugh' complained Aubrey, unwilling to endure any more of Beca's torture. While Beca smirked and attempted to readjust her position, Aubrey seized the opportunity to flip them, thankful to have caught Beca unprepared.

'My turn' she breathed, straddling the brunette in such a way that that their centres just barely touched, a hint at the delicious friction they both desperately sought.

She made a point of marking Beca's neck too, loving Beca's visceral response, but finding her need to claim the girl beneath her too overpowering to resist. Beca's hands started to wander to her lower back, she enjoyed the motion for a few moments but then gently removed them.

'Sorry Beca, but it's been your turn all night. It's definitely my turn to make you feel as _wet_ as I do.'

'I... erm... I'm not sure that isn't the case already' panted Beca, again thrown by Aubrey's vulgarity.

'Well let's call it payback for earlier.' Aubrey smirked. 'Grab onto the headboard'

'Why?

'Because I know you're just going to start touching me again. I don't think I could stand any more of it, I think I might actually explode'

'What a great way to die' laughed Beca

'Not before I get to fuck you for real Mitchell' smiled Aubrey, before once again furiously reattaching their lips.


End file.
